vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Megalodon (Shark Week)
Summary Megalodon is a 60-300ft long prehistoric shark that weighed over 70-80+ ton. It has been constantly sighted off the coast of South Africa, but was only looked into after it had destroyed a charter boat. Marine Biologist, Collin Drake, was brought in to uncover what had happened, and while it was originally suspected to be the large Great White Shark known as Submarine, it was later concluded that was impossible. The shark that had attacked to boat was many times bigger. Collin and his crew began seeing connections and sighting from long ago, from Polynesian fisherman and their "Lord of the Deep" to the giant shark spotted by German U-boats. The Megalodon is said to follow humpback whales around during their migrations, and due to climate change the giant sharks are being sighted more frequently. This was all talked about in the first "documentary", Megalodon: The Monster Shark Lives. In the sequel, Megalodon: The New Evidence, Collin shows more videos, pictures, and theories about how Megalodon is still here. It also briefly talks about how in 1918, a group of Australian fishermen refused to go to the Broughton Island after seeing an enormous shark, estimated to be from 115-300ft long. Collin also talks about how Megalodons have been spotted even by satellite, creditable sources, and how he finally found evidence to say once and for all Megalodon is still around. Unlike the docufiction has lead some viewers to believe, we have no evidence that the Megalodons are not extinct. A few in inaccuracies in the documentary are the beast's appearance and its size. While the sizes they proposes in the docufictions were between 70-300ft and weighed 70-80+ tons, in actuality the length seemed more between 60ft-70ft and weighed 60 tons. It also likely didn't look like a large Great White Shark due to it being recently discovered they aren't in the same family, at least not as close as once thought. Much of this was later rectified by the Discovery Channel. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B Name: Megalodon, "Submarine" (false accusation), Lord of the Deep, El Diablo/The Black Demon, "Big Tooth" Origin: Shark Week Gender: Varies (Can be male or female depending on the individual) Age: Varies, at least 70+ for the Megalodon spotted in Megalodon: The Monster Shark Lives (It was first sighted in the 1940s), though Collins believed it to be 100+ Classification: Giant prehistoric shark, ultimate predator, Lazarus taxon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Has senses as keen, if not keener than that of Great White Sharks), Underwater Breathing (Type 1), Stealth Mastery, Natural Camouflage, Longevity (Can easily live over 100+ years), Large Size (Varies, Type 0 for juveniles and type 1, almost 2 for full grown adults; Comparable in size to a jumbo jet. It dwarfs most boats and buses in size. Largest reported Megalodon was 300ft long) Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Easily capsizes a large charter boat. Casually bites through and crushes whale skulls. Kills Great White Sharks and large whales regularly https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8XFLh-pY6nA Even bit a humpback in half. Said to be larger and stronger than any Great White Sharks, including the giant Great White, Submarine) Speed: Superhuman (Megalodon can move faster and attack faster than any humans or large prey animals could comprehend or react to. Speed is described as comparable to that of a train on more than one occasion) Lifting Strength: At least Class 50 (Can easily lifts a fully grown humpback whale with incredible speed), possibly Class 100 (Lifted an adult sperm whale with ease. Has been shown being able to do similar feats with boats as well) Striking strength: At least Wall Class (Said to hit with the power of a freight train. Hits humpback whales so hard with one hit that they become incapacitated) Durability: At least Wall level (Could survive attacks from other Megalodons, unaffected by moving in and out of crushing pressure without needing to depressurize. Superior to whales who can survive armor piercing rounds meant to kill them) Stamina: ' High 'Range: At least extended melee range via size, much higher with enhanced senses Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: High animalistic (Can learn and adapt to situations faster than most other animals. Collin concluded that if he would try to trap/lure it again it wouldn't work, due to the fact that shark would know what he was trying to do) Weaknessess: Aside from the weaknesses of normal sharks, none notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Ambush: Similar to attacks of Great Whites, Megalodon occasionally hunts like an ambush predator. It will go deep below the intended target, and then rush up under it and either deliver a massive bite or deliver a blow that will incapacitate the opponent. Media: * Megalodon: The Monster Shark Lives * Megalodon: The New Evidence Note 1: Respect Thread Note 2: This profile only covers the two docufictions about the Megalodon created by the Discovery Channel for Shark Week. The two pseudo-documentaries/mockumentaries are Megalodon: The Monster Shark Lives and its sequel, Megalodon: The New Evidence. Note 3: These documentaries have been confirmed to be fiction by the creators of Shark Week and the Discovery Channel. This was quite clear from the start, as the Megalodon portrayed in the specials/series is very inaccurate to the knowledge we have about Megalodon from The Real World (Its size, weight, shape, appearance, actions, intelligence, etc). Gallery MegSW.png|Megalodon from MTMSL Baby_Meg.jpg|Baby Megalodon is larger than a adult Great White Shark Estimating_Size.png|Calculating a Megalodon's size Megalodon_vs_Sperm_Whale.jpg MTMSL.jpg|Megalodon: The Monster Shark Lives Megalodon-New-Evidence-Large.jpg|Megalodon: The New Evidence Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shark Week Category:Tier 9 Category:Animals Category:Sharks Category:Fish Category:Monsters Category:Sea Monsters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Adults Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Camouflage Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Serial Killers Category:Murderers Category:Cryptids Category:Species Category:Underwater Breathing Users